


Dinner Served Hot

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Rennersson smut. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Served Hot

He slowly, silently crept through her door with his own house key. He walked through the entryway, finding her kitchen by the smell of good cooking...some of his favorites, but food was the last thing on his mind. His head peeped around the corner into the kitchen, eyeing the short-haired blonde, wearing flowy, floral shorts with a black overall color, a black crop top that just reached the middle of her back, and black wedges with a little strap and silver buckle. He quietly crept up behind her, slowly snaking his arms around her, hands meeting at her bared stomach and pressing his lips to her ear.

"You look so damn sexy, Scar." He whispered, slight grin playing at his lips, as his eyes narrowed down to find her breasts being practically pushed out of the top. He heard her soft chuckle, as she continued to cook.

"Get off, I'm making dinner." She teased playfully, pushing her backside back against his front to push him away. He moved his hands down to her hips, pulling her back from the stove and turning her around, pushing her ass against the edge of the counter. She looked up at him with a conniving smirk, setting her hands on his shoulders. "You can't take no for an answer, can you Jer?"

"It's been weeks since I've seen you, and you're making dinner the real priority right now?" He questioned her, emphasizing the 'real', as he leaned down to kiss her chastely. She ran her fingers through his hair, her other arm creeping around to his back, pulling him against her body. 

"Only one of the many priorities I have in mind." She mumbled, never taking her lips off his.

"Mmm, I missed you, baby." He groaned heavily, his tongue pushing past her lips to slide against hers. She moaned quietly, gripping onto the leather jacket that covered his upper body, gliding her leg up his own, giving him a better angle to press against her. 

"Missed you too.."

He leaned over, turning the stove off then moving his hands back to place on her hips, sliding down slowly to caress the back of her thighs.

"What are you doing?" 

"I don't have the appetite for salmon right now." He huffed against her lips, his hands stroking her thighs.

"What are you craving then?" She asked seductively, 

"You.." he muttered, hands gripping her ass to pull her closer, making her gasp into his kiss. She laughed softly, moving her hands back to his chest, pushing him off her strong, yet lovingly, enveloping him in a hug.

"Yes, I missed you...but I worked my ass off cooking this so we're fucking eating." She laughed, pulling back a little to look at him.

"Knew there was a reason I love you."

She slipped from between his body and the counter, preparing plates for them both. They sat at the table, him commenting on the excellence of the dinner, joking around with her, running his fingers up her bare thigh occasionally, and in return, she threw jabs to his shoulder. When they were finished, he grabbed their plates, heading to wash them off and place them in the dishwasher for her. She followed behind, snaking her arms around him, leaning her head just on his shoulder as he finished cleaning. She loved that his height was so practically perfect for her.

"I have to thank your mom when I see her again. She raised a damn perfect man." She added, and he chuckled, turning back around to face her in her arms, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

"I'm pretty awesome, I know."

"Yeah, really amazing." She added sarcastically, and he caught her sarcasm, pinching her side gently, causing her to squeak. "Asshole."

"I'm the nicest." He flashed a witty grin.

"Well, you should probably get out of here. I've got an early morning tomorrow." She referenced to the clock, reading 12:30, pulling him out the door along with her. He sighed in annoyance, putting on his pouting face and pulling a pet lip.

"You're kidding, right?" He questioned, walking her out the door with him following. She pulled away to shut the door, turning back to find him pressing up against her body, pushing her back to the door. "Let me stay tonight."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." She whispered, running her hands up his chest to the nape of his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

"Don't fuck with me, Scar." He begged in a whimper like a child, as his hands rested on the curve of her ass. He lowered his lips to her neck, tenderly kissing the flesh there, and she moaned with pleasure.

"Not tonight." She leaned in to whisper, placing a soft kiss to his ear, a finger making its way under his chin to force him to look at her.

"Dammit, you're such a fucking tease."

She grinned a bewitching smile, turning around in his arms, pressing her ass up against his groin, and he groaned out.

"Scar..baby, what are you do-"

"Being a fucking tease."

He smiled, feeling her hands grab his arms and drag them up her body, resting his hands on her breasts. She suddenly began moving her ass up against his groin, rolling her hips slowly, as he massaged her gently. 

"Goddammit, Scar." he huffed out, pushing back up against her as she slowly, torturously thrust her ass back against him. 

"Yeah, baby.." she moaned, moving her hips faster against his, bracing herself against the wall.

"Fuck." He muffled, burying his face into her neck, marking his teeth into her skin, causing her to whimper. 

"Come on, baby, come." She begged him, rolling and pressing her hips harder and faster against his and he mimicked her movements. He thrusted once more, releasing himself, before kissing her neck tenderly, breathing heavy against the skin of her neck. He clutched her body to his, hands still carressing her beautiful breasts in his rough hands. She turned in his arms, finger under his chin to press her lips to his sweetly.

"Guess I better go, shouldn't I?" He added, breath still heavy, and she gave him a murderous look because she knew he was being an ass back in return to fuck with her for teasing him earlier. He loved to screw with her, especially with this. She was not done with him, he wasn't done with her. He turned to walk away, and she let him turn until she couldn't take it. She grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him up against her body against the door, turning him back to her. He grinned teasingly, knowing she was completely lying through her teeth about an early morning. She didn't have any films going on. "What's wrong, hot sauce? Thought you had an early morning?"

"Shut the fuck up." She retorted breathy, draping her arms around his neck, aggressively pulling his lips against hers, teeth, tongue, gums, and all. He groaned into the kiss, against her own, his hands running down her physique to hold her thighs, his fingers digging into her skin. He pressed his body closer to hers, holding her up against the door in his arms, and she snaked her legs tight around his waist. He reached to open the door, picking her up and carrying her into her house. They got so lost in each other, he ran her into the wall, pressing himself back against her as close as he could, causing her to moan out into their kiss. 

"You know I can see right through your lies, right Scar?" He mumbled as he kissed and licked her pulse point along her neck. She keened, her nails digging into his neck, her head thrown back against the wall. "You won't be going anywhere tomorrow other than with me, hot sauce."

"Lots of talk for a mouth that can be put to better use." She whispered, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

"I think I'll put it to better use than." He rushed her over to the other counter, throwing his arm across the counter, silverware and cutting boards and cups clacking to the floor in a mess, as he raised her onto the clear counter. Her legs still clutched his waist, heels digging into the back of his thighs, pulling her chest to his. He moved his lips down along her neck, lingering kisses and marks on her skin. She let her head fall back, giving him more access to her neck, her lips falling apart a little as her breathing quickened. He moved his lips down to her collarbone, humming against her soft skin, his lips kissing down to her breasts. She moved her hands to her back, unclasping the crop top, letting it fall from her body, freeing her breasts. He grinned up at her slightly, and she smirked back at him, knowing how much he loved her body.

"You're going too slow." She added as his lips ghosted along her chest, hands running up her stomach to caress her breasts, massaging tenderly with his calloused hands as his name left her lips. She leaned back a little against the bar table, him following and leaning over her body to continue kissing and holding her breasts. "Mmm...Jer.."

He kissed down her stomach, tongue lingering over to the tattoo on her ribs, then down her side to her hip bone. She groaned, feeling his fingers worry at the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down her legs swiftly, leaving her nearly naked in front of him. She looked down at him, finding the thin strap of her thong between his teeth.

"Oh fuck, Jer." She whimpered softly, a small smile of desire spread across her lips. He grinned devilishly up at her, dragging the thin material slowly down her legs, lingering kisses and teeth scraping along the bare skin of her legs as he finally slipped the material over her heels. He worked his way back up her body, sliding his hands along her skin to pull her legs over his shoulders, breathing slowly against her. He leaned in to kiss her thigh, lingering there torturously. Her fingers threaded through his short hair, guiding him to her core.

"Let me show you how much I missed you." He looked up at her with a smirk before his fingers stroked her, then leaning in attacking her with his tongue and lips suddenly.

"Oh Jer...fu-fuck yes.." she cried out in pleasure, her fingers gripping the short strands of his hair tighter, her nails digging into his scalp. He hummed against her, drinking in her sweet taste. He moved his mouth along her, in her, listening to her cries of ecstasy. She pulled at his hair, pressing her hips against his mouth, letting out a long, low moan. She shook in pleasure, her body going limp against him, as he ran his tongue along her once more. "Oooh, fuck..."

He slowly kissed his way back up her body, her legs falling around his waist. Her hands went down to grip the bottom of his shirt, yanking it over his head swiftly.

"Why..the fuck aren't...you naked?" She breathed out, desperate for his bare skin against her own. She sat up a little, her hands going to his belt, unbuckling it and stripping it from his waist, letting it fall to the ground. He grabbed her wrists with a smirk, and she looked up at him, her face flustered a bit.

"Slow down, princess..." he teased, leaning down to kiss her passionately, slipping his tongue past her lips to slide against hers.

"Mmm..." she whimpered, pulling back a little, "..don't call me a princess again unless you want me to kick your ass. Now, get your fucking clothes off."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to fuck me." She whispered, pulling his jeans and underwear down his legs impatiently, and he felt a twitch in his groin from the way those words escaped her lips.

"Oh, I am..?" He spoke, long and deep, and she practically shook with pleasure from the sound of his voice. He gripped her hips, pulling her to him so their naked bodies were touching in the most intimate of ways. Her hands ran up his chest slowly, worshipping him, until they were settled around his neck.

"You better. I don't get naked on a counter for anyone." She whispered, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, rolling her hips against his. He groaned, laughing a little, leaning his forehead against hers to kiss her again, pulling her lip between his teeth.

"That's cause you're mine..." he added against her lips, never fully taking his mouth off hers. He lifted her a little, sliding himself inside her, and she gasped against his mouth, adjusting to him, "...and no one else's."

She moaned back, grinning against his lips, as he slowly moved with her. She wrapped her arms down around his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades, crushing her breasts against his chest. He leaned in to press his lips to her ear, sweetly, kissing his way back to her lips.

"Jer, baby.."

"You feel so damn good, Scar." He mumbled against her lips, thrusting his hips against hers lovingly. They moved together as one, like they always had, but never with so much intimacy, it felt too perfect to be real. This was different. He wasn't fucking her, he was making love to her, and he knew it...she knew it. She thrust her hips, meeting his, as he hit her just right with every movement. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pushing him deeper, and they both groaned in unison at the new feeling. "Goddamn babe.."

"Too much...for you...hot shot...?" She breathed cockily, eyes on his and he kissed that smirk right off her face, his hand trailing up her body to tuck her loss strands of hair behind her ear, then back down to pleasure her more. "Jer...ohh Jer.."

"Come on, hot sauce...come for me." He groaned heavily, rocking her back and forth in his arms, pushing her closer to her release, as well as his own. She leaned her head into his neck, nearing her edge, but he lifted a hand to pull her head back up to look at him. "No..I want to see...that gorgeous face."

She kept her eyes on him, pressing her lips back to his, then with their hips moving against each other's a little faster, a little deeper, she's moaning into his mouth and clenching around him. He let out his own release into her, his thrusts slowing and pulling her sweat-glistened body into his embrace, breathing against her lips. He ran his hands up and down her back, sweetly, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Your so perfect, you know that right?" He confessed with a soft smile.

"Far from it, sweetheart.." she breathed lightly, stroking her thumb along his cheek, the feeling of her heat still pooling around him as their bodies were still pressed together.

"Bullshit, you are."

"Charmer." She smiled back at him, pressing her lips to his chastely.

"You're pretty damn hot covered in sweat, too."

"Does that turn you on? My naked, sweat-gleaming body?"

"Fuck, you have no idea how sexy you just made that sentence." He groaned a little, and she laughed out loud, and he moved his hands to her ass to pick her up off the counter and carry her to her bedroom. She jumped from his arms, hurrying to rumage through her drawer and pull out one of his shirts and slip it over her body. She turned back to find him directly in front of her in pajama pants of his he left over. He pressed his lips to her cheek, trailing his hands along her curves until they came to rest at her hips.

"I love you, Scarlett." He whispered against her lips. "I missed you so much."

"I love you, too." She kissed him back, walking him back as her hands twined with his, fingers tangling together. "Better get some sleep. Still have to rise and shine early."

"Umm, exc-"

"You don't really think we'll just be sleeping all day tomorrow, do you?" She smirked up at him, seductively, pushing him back into the bed. He got the memo and a chuckle escaped his lips as she crawled on top of him, leaning down to just touch her lips to his. "Welcome home, Renner." 

"Mmm...good to be home, Johansson." He added, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer with a soft kiss to her lips, and yes, it sure was good to be home.


End file.
